Desire
by anonymous2234
Summary: Clubs after work? Nah, for Ichigo Kurosaki the only place to go after working is a world that is immersed in Jazz. The Jazz bar he goes to every night, for peace and quiet, away from it all. So what happens when a certain someone enters, someone he knows. She challenges him and he fights back. But in the end, what does he want? * I don't own bleach or any of its characters*


**I seem to developing a pattern ... Well I was listening to a Jazz song and all of a sudden this idea popped into my head. I've never really written anything like this , hopefully you like it. The story will seem a little confusing, sorry, but it is like looking into the middle of the book. You've seen what has led up to it and can picture what will happen next. I thought it would be interesting if, as the reader with the bits of information in the dialogue, you'd come up with your own interpretation. Also I wrote this fast, and I apologize for any mistakes I might have missed!**

 **The song is called "The Soul of Saturday Night"- Wendy Lands. You don't have to listen to it while reading. It was just funny of how long I've listened to this song and all of a sudden something came out of it :)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Smoke blended with the dim yellow glow of the lights, slowly moving between the tables and people. The mood was gentle, sultry, elegant but easy. The room was wide and round. The black and burgundy clothed booths and tables surrounded the dance floor with a live Jazz band on a small stage at the head of the room. Both men and woman were well dressed. From office ware to beautiful evening dresses. I decided to ditch my regular suit and tie for dark wash jeans, a navy blue V-neck shirt coupled with a brown leather jacket. Sitting at the bar adjacent to the Jazz band, I drink my scotch peacefully.

Most businessmen prefer clubs, loud music, party-like drinks, wild atmosphere and woman at every turn. More than enough to satisfy the boring everyday lives they endure. Excitement, the thrill, it is that dream they all abscond to. I, unfortunately, am not very invested in those. I've been to clubs mind you, but they've never had the same appeal as I find here. Here I find myself gravitated, almost seduced, by the atmosphere. It is thrilling in its own right and yet it has an air of mystery at every corner. It contradicts itself constantly which leaves you confused and yet, _wanting._ It has the gentleness of a pure Romance or passion that bursts at the seams. There is joy, fun, anguish, sadness but at the core is _love._

I never have told anyone where I go to after work on Friday night or where I spend my Saturday evenings. No one would get it. They'd call it boring.

I took a gentle swing of my drink. I prefer being alone, nothing to cloud my mind and nothing to remind me of my life. Just to be surrounded by art.

As I twirled the liquid in the glass something caught my eye. It was a glitter that flowed between the tables. I turned to see a small woman moving gracefully. As she did bit by bit people began to stop to stare as if mesmerized, and there was reason to be. Her eyes moved about the crowd in a gentle-like manner. Once her eyes locked with mine the corner of her mouth tipped upwards. My eyes did not break its stare with hers.

Only when she appeared, standing before me, did I really look at her. She had black stiletto heels with a small black satin handbag. Her dress was what caused me to look in her direction in the first place. A knee length sequined black dress with a low V-neck line that hung loosely over her chest with thin straps on each shoulder. The dress hugged her body gently as though it was silk, not too tight but enough to see her curves. Her lips were donned with a nude lipstick that sparkled and her eyes were graced with a smoky grey colour that matched her alluring violet irises.

I gulped silently

 _What is she doing here?_

Of all nights to run into her, it had to be tonight, with her looking like that?!

She smirked at my reaction. I was about come up with an excuse to leave when,

"Is this seat taken?" Once I heard her voice, I lost. Nodding, I gestured for her to take a seat. She smiled and placed her bag onto the bar and took a seat.

Did I mention her dress had no back?

Well, it didn't.

Moving my eyes away from her and back to my drink, unwillingly I might add, I took a drink before opening my mouth

"What are you doing here?" I saw her smiled from the corner of my eyes as she asked for a glass of wine.

"Just dropping by, no harm done." I rolled my eyes, there was every 'harm done'!

We sat silently for a minute just drinking. She seemed so calm, unlike me who was slightly nervous. I glanced in her direction for a moment. Her eyes connected with mine the same time. We both stared at each other, no words spoken. The music changed to a sultry slow piece. Her attention turned to the band for a brief moment then slid to me.

"Care to dance Kurosaki?" In her eyes I saw the glitter of mischief paired with the hardened look of a challenge.

 _There is no way I'd lose, not here anyways_

Taking a swing finishing my drink, I step out of the chair offering my hand to her. She smirked, gently placing her delicate hand onto mine. I enclosed my fingers around them and guided her to the dance floor. On the stage was a singer, bassist, pianist, drummer and a small brass section.

Twirling her with the hand I held I pulled her gently towards me. I wrapped my other hand around her waist bringing her closer to me.I realized her head was slightly below my mouth, even with the heels on.

I smirked.

She'd kill me if I mentioned her height, and I wasn't up for that kind of fight, at least not right now. As we danced I glanced down at her only to find her gaze on me. A minute or so passed by. I cocked my head raising my eyebrow.

"What? No conversation? No insults? What was your game plan? Stun me with silence?" Her eyes widen slightly before they moved following the other couples dancing. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"Well it seems to work on you, or were you inspecting if my shoes, legs, dress, chest and _back_ had dirt on it?" I blushed averting my gaze briefly. She smirked,

 _Fine, she won that round_

"You come here often?" Her voice cut through my thoughts as I turned to her. I looked around the room before answering her

"I do."

"And?"

"And what?" She shook her head

"You don't give much away do you?" It was my turn to smirk

"That's the rule." She cocked her head slightly to the side

"Rule?" I nodded

"My rules for life outside of work."

"Which is?"

"None of your business. Speaking of which, how did you find me here?" She smiled but behind was a playful light

"I have my ways." I raised my eyebrow

"Which is?" Her eyes moved to the left and a mocking air came as she spoke

"None of your business." I let out an exasperated laugh.

We moved slowly, my chins slightly leaning onto her head.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Kurosaki?" I pulled away for a moment before turning and pulling her back in.

"Are you sure you will last long against me, Kuchiki?" She grinned

"I've never lost." I raised my eyebrows.

"Neither have I."

"It's trifling, when emotions get in the way." I turned away for a moment, my eyes fixed on the band.

 _She wasn't wrong_

 _But..._

 _I'm not sure about this_

 _Not anymore..._

My eyes roamed her from head to toe.

As she moved her dress slightly moved with her. It glittered off the dim lighting and was most likely the eye catching dress of the evening. She was literally a shining star in the night jazz bar. Every move she made had the light danced with her.

Her eyes, so expressive and yet, they gave nothing away. She was literally the biggest mystery in this room. And as the minutes passed by with no words exchanged the more I wanted to uncover her.

Her eyes, her voice, her lips ... all

 _Memorizing_.

I tightened my grip on her one hand.

Pulling her closer, my hand moved from her waist to her back. I heard a small gasp from her lips as my hands laid on her bare skin. Her body now literally, pressed into mine. My head bent slightly forward to her ear as my temple rested against hers. I could smell her scent as well.

Closing my eyes slightly I inhaled

 _Lavender ... Breathtaking._

"You look beautiful tonight." I felt her tense up slightly before that proud, guarded attitude appeared

"Thank you." She paused "As do you."

 _Such a formal response_

I smirked

 _There was only one way ... to be sure._

"Are you nervous, _Rukia."_ I whispered, I felt her eyes moved glaring sideways at me but not before I felt her body shift slightly at the mention of her name.

"No I am not, _Ichigo._ "

 _She added a little venom there_

I grinned

"No? I would be a fool to miss it, now wouldn't I?" Before she could retort I brushed my thumb on her back and her breathing hitched.

"You don't feel anything, right? That was what you mentioned before." As we moved I felt the heat of the room increase. I closed my eyes and just swayed in time with the music.

 _This woman_

I let go of her other hand bringing it to her waist slowly coming to a stop and pulling away to face her. Her eyes were simmering with emotions. Frustration, anger, determination but most of all

 _Passion_

Bringing the hand that was resting on her waist, I brushed her cheek gently as I inched closer. Whispering as my lips hovered over hers.

" _What do you want Rukia?"_ I didn't give her anytime to respond. I pressed my lips against hers begging her to open up to me. And she complied with no hesitation. She was angry, that much I could tell, but she didn't back down from challenges. No, not Kuchiki Rukia, never would she do that. My hand threaded through her hair and the other pressed her further into me. Her hands once fists against my chest slowly unhinged. Her palms moved up one staying on my collar bone the other wrapped around my neck, her thumb brushing against my jaw.

She was sweet, but fiery all in one touch. I could feel the emotions swimming on her tongue, all the smart remarks, all the teasing seductive quips, every reason why this was a bad idea. I could feel everything, and I wanted more. I gently pulled away, both of us breathless and no doubt getting looks from the crowds. My forehead rested against hers, eyes slightly hooded matching her dazed expression.

 _This woman... is more than capable of making me fall to my knees._

Her eyes met mines and suddenly realization came upon her. She gently tried to pry herself from my hold.

"Why do you run, Rukia?" Her eyes met mines slightly

"You know why, we can't ... not like this...that time sure, but more ... I-"

"But 'more you' what?" I brushed my lips against hers gently, I felt her shiver

"What scares you about 'this'? Tell me, let me prove you wrong." Her eyes soften slightly before she pushed harder against me. This time I let her go. We stood unmoving staring at each other. Her eyes now held a slight bit of hesitation. My eyes, instead, bore down into hers, passion clearly etched it. She shook her head as if to break a trance and looked back at me

"I'm sorry Ichigo." Then she turned walking to bar, paying for both the drinks and headed out the door. I followed her every movement never breaking my gaze. Right before she opened the door she stopped and turned in my direction. Her eyes locked onto mine.

 _You know what I want, what I desire_

She turned back suddenly and opened the door almost running out. I stood there unmoving for a few minutes before walking casually back to my seat at the bar. Ordering another scotch I tipped the cup slowly as I mulled over the events that just occurred. I smiled, she came to challenge me to throw me off, but instead we both ended up falling. I took a gentle swing and reminisced of her soft lips

 _What I desire, is all of you Rukia_

 _And I know you want the same too._

Finishing the drink I walked out the door with a smile on my face as the song came to a conclusion

 _I won't lose_


End file.
